G☆PC38
is the 38th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 3rd part of "Takamagahara Arc". In this episode, the group are confronted with Issa for the last time in order to save him from evil control. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: With Oboro and Gennosuke as enemies of the Onmyouji-Precures, they will fight reluctantly against Issa Shuzen under evil control. It is then that Kokoa Shuzen intervenes and is about to commit suicide with her father using an atomic bomb! Moka be able to save Kokoa and their father from the planned suicidal killing? Full synopsis: Being very worried about her half older sister, Kokoa runs to ask Yukari where Moka is. She thinks that Moka is now gone, and hastens to join her at Takamagahara. Meanwhile, Moka was discussing with Juliet, she revealed that like Juliet, her mother died 7 years ago, she also left in search of her father hoping to save him under the evil influence. As Rikka, Alice and Makoto began to gather energy of the Mugen Furyoku, they found that they can now see the Ayakashis and the Shikigami-Fairies. They then meet Kokoa and their friends. However, Oboro appears with Issa and summoned an Ayakashi to take control on Issa. Forced to battling against Moka's father, the girls are transformed. While Kokoa is about to commit suicide with their father using an atomic bomb, Issa himself was freed from the Ayakashi and will defeat it, and Mana managed to save Gennosuke from evil influence with her My Sweat Heart. As Regina then attack Oboro impulsively, Oboro recites her unhappy childhood, indeed she suffered from the lack of parental affection as she was raised by her grandmother as a child, and so the lack of human warm so they are afraid of Oboro because of her true form as a Kiyohime. Oboro had rejected any friendship and love as she goes into insanity and attempted to attacks them, but has been stopped by Gennosuke, and forced her to retreating. As the Shuzen reconcile, they growing much closer to each other, and Issa is crying in tears of joy and thanks Moka and Kokoa for saving him. Major Events * Oboro recited her tragic past just after Regina attacked instinctively. * Oboro's familiar Gennosuke/Fujin has been freed from evil control. * Gennosuke/Fujin used the "Butler's Style: Storm Blow" in the first time. * Rikka, Alice, Makoto and their fairy partners are now able to seeing the supernatural monsters, thanks of the Mugen Furyoku to got their abilities. * Cure Otohime used her sub-attacks called "Poison Wave", "Rain and Snow Divine Dragon: Kuraokami". * The Cures had released Issa from evil influence and reconciled with Moka and Kokoa. Trivia * It is mentioned that in Oboro's childhood, when Regina asked a question, Oboro never mentioned her parents and remains silent. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Kiyohime is a snake-woman from Japanese folklore. Kiyohime is one of the most famous antagonists in Japanese literature, and an example of a honnari hannya, a demon woman who has attained the maximum level of power. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Raijin / Kagerou * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Oboro Iga / Cure Otohime * Gennosuke Kouga / Fujin * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Portia Clemenzia De Ebe * Yukari Sendo * Mizore Shirayuki * Ginei Morioka * Ruby Tojo * Akasha Bloodriver (flashback only) * Ogen Iga (flashback only) Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Takamagahara Arc Category:New Allies Saga